Laissezmoi le temps
by Ivy43717
Summary: La poesie est une forme d'expression qui permet de montrer ce qui se cache au fond des coeurs. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbuldore, que cachent leurs coeurs
1. Harry

**Disclamer:** aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Ceci n'est qu'une série de one-shot, sur divers personnages d'Harry Potter, qui vivent ou ressentent de profonds sentiments.

**Auteur :** Ivy

**Titre :** Laisse-moi le temps…

**Chapitre 1 :** Harry

J'ai 16 ans

Mais qui s'en souci.

On l'oublie par ces temps

On oublie que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu a aussi envie d'une vie.

Chaque seconde me semble un suplice

Jusqu'à mon sacrifice.

Le devoir me pèse

Et mes rêves on me les enlève.

Parce que oui je veux vivre

Je veux voir mes amis heureux

Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient partir

Car ils en seraient malheureux.

Je voudrais voir l'Egypte et ses pyramides

Nager dans le Pacifique

Rire un coup pour rien

Fouler le sol Africain

Mais laissez-moi le temps

Laissez-moi le temps de vivre

J'en ai assez de m'en faire autant

Je ne peux même plus sourire.

Laissez-moi faire des erreurs

Permettez-moi d'apprendre la réalité

Ses bonheurs et ses malheurs

Laissez-moi rester

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Est-ce que vous avez aimez? Détestez? Pas pire? Dites-le moi, parce que sinon je ne peux pas m'améliorer.

Ivy xxxx


	2. Draco

**Disclamer:** aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Ceci n'est qu'une série de one-shot, sur divers personnages d'Harry Potter, qui vivent ou ressentent de profonds sentiments.

**Auteur :** Ivy

**Titre :** Laisse-moi le temps…

**Chapitre 2 : **Draco

Prestige et richesse

Ce sont des mots qui me suivent depuis ma naissance.

De moi émane autant de pouvoir que de méfiance

M'enhivrant avec tant d'ivresse.

On me craint

On m'adore

Je peux faire souffrir les gens et les mettre dans le pétrin

Sans laisser paraître le moindre remords.

Je suis un Malfoy

Je dois suivre les désirs et les vœux de mes parents aveuglement

Je dois leur montrer ma foi

Je dois leur montrer mon dévoument.

Souvent, ça me pèse

Je me sens salaud

Mais je dois chasser ses sentiments que mon esprit soulève

Et je dois retourner à mon boulot.

Car, oui, cette attitude

Ce masque

Ce n'est qu'une mascarade

Mais je dois le faire parce que…

Parce que c'est l'image que je dois transmettre

Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître

Je cache ma vraie nature

C'est une mesure

Si on me demandais ce que je voulais…

Je voudrais ne rien faire.

Regarder les étoiles et oublier la misère

Compter pour rien le plus loin possible ou observer un papillon faire son ballet

Mais avant tout je crirais que je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort

Je ne veux pas devenir un pantin comme mon père

Je ne veux pas servir Voldemort

Mais je ne peux rien y faire.

J'ai beau avoir prestige et pouvoir

Je suis impuissance face à cette réalité

Je peux juste me contenter de voir

Voir mon destin sous mes yeux défiler

À moins que…

Mon dernier espoir

Au risque de me faire rejetter par les miens

J'aime mieux vivre sur des regrets que dans une prison ou une tombe

Au placard mon orgueil

À la douche mon mépris

Je dois traverser ce seuil

Et quémander l'aide de Dumbuldore peu importe le prix.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salut, je suis de retour. J'espère que vous avez aimé. À la prochaine!

Ivy, bisous, xxxxxx

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Moonytoon :** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup. Et pour Remus, n'aies crainte, il aura aussi son petit poème, mais pas tout de suite. Alors, à la prochaine, j'espère.

**Draco Malefoy :** Non, ce sont des poèmes originaux, même si j'ai pris certains vers d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Mais juste un ou deux, je le jure. Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir.

**Tambleheadmonster :** I don't understand all you told me, but I was very desapointed of your last sentence. If you want to insult me, could you, please, do it in a language than I will understood.


	3. Ron

**Disclamer:** aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Ceci n'est qu'une série de one-shot, sur divers personnages d'Harry Potter, qui vivent ou ressentent de profonds sentiments.

**Auteur :** Ivy

**Titre :** Laisse-moi le temps…

**Chapitre 3 : **Ron

_(petite note, ceci est un poème que Ron écrit en pensant à Hermione)_

Hermione…

Ton nom rime avec mignonne

Je sais que tu as souvent dû l'entendre et qu'on a en rit à tes dépens

Mais moi je l'ai finalement compris avec le temps.

Ce n'est pas un hasard

Ce nom a été choisi pour toi bien avant ta naissance

Les anges, de ta beauté, ils ont eu connaissance

Et ils savaient aussi que ta grâce me transpercerait le cœur avec son dard.

Je suis jaloux de ton mirroir

Qui te regarde tous les jours et tous les soirs

En te montrant lorsque tu doutes

Que tu es la plus belle de toute la planète.

J'envie tes livres

Que dès que tu ouvres tu fais vivre

Car si au simple contact de tes mains tes livres prennent vie

Moi, loin de toi je dépéris.

Je t'aime Mione

Ma toute jolie, ma toute mignonne.

Je ne sais pas combien te l'ont dit avec amour

Mais moi je pourrai te le dire tout les jours

Tu es mon ange, mon étoile

Et lorsque tu souris ou que tes yeux miroitent

C'est un doux souvenir qe je conserve dans ma mémoire

Pour que je puisse à jamais te voir.

Je t'aime Hermione, ma jolie

J'aime quand tu ris, quand tu fronces les sourcils

J'aime voir ton visage illuminé lorsque tu trouves une idée

Mais par-dessus tout, j'adore te voir enrager

Car même dans ces moments-là

Tu conserves ton éternelle beauté

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous, Ivy

Réponse aux reviews :

Moonytoon : Pour ce qui est de l'insulte, ne t'en fais pas. Celui ou celle qui l'a fait n'avait aucune raison et je l'ai oublié, car ce n'est que ça que sa review valait. Il est vrai que personne ne devrait être critiqué, mais certaines personnes ne pensent pas à l'effort et à l'amour que les gens ont mis dans leur ouvrage… Bon, changement de sujet, moi, j'aime bien un Draci dark, aussi, mais j'ai voulu me mettre au défi en le faisant « gentil ». Et d'après ta review, j'ai réussi, lol. Et pour ton Remus, il devrait apparaître d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, alors ne perd pas patience. Bisous et au plaisir de te revoir.


	4. Hermione

**Disclamer:** aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Ceci n'est qu'une série de one-shot, sur divers personnages d'Harry Potter, qui vivent ou ressentent de profonds sentiments.

**Auteur :** Ivy

**Titre :** Laisse-moi le temps…

**Chapitre 4 : **Hermione

Posée et tranquille

Je suis une parfaite petite fille

Je suis Miss-je-sais-tout, la chouchou des professeurs

Mais qui occupe mon cœur?

Personne, mon cœur est vide

Il attend désespérément que quelqu'un se l'accapart

Mais qui veut d'une fille qui ne que dans ses livres?

Qui veut d'une fille apart

Autour de moi, je vois les couples heureux

Comme je les envie

Je les trouve courageux.

Amoureux, on doit se sentir en vie.

Connaîtrais-je un jour ce sentiment?

Ou est-ce que je suis condamnée à vivre sur des ressentiments?

Serais-je précieuse aux yeux de quelqu'un?

Je ne veux pas le monde, j'en veux juste un!

Un qui va m'aimer pour moi

Un qui se forcera pour rire de mes blagues idiotes pour me faire plasir

Un qui, lorsque je serais triste, me fera sourire

Un qui me dira je n'aime que toi.

Combien de tant devrais-je attendre?

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Ron me regarde… Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours?

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


	5. Remus

**Disclamer:** aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient. Ceci n'est qu'une série de one-shot, sur divers personnages d'Harry Potter, qui vivent ou ressentent de profonds sentiments.

**Auteur :** Ivy

**Titre :** Laisse-moi le temps…

_**Ce chapitre est dédié une grande fan de Remus Lupin, Moonytoon.**_

**Chapitre 5 :** Remus

Je me souviens des temps glorieux

Où rien ne pouvait assombrirent nos jours heureux,

Même en cette période maudite qui faisait de moi une bête

Car vous étiez à mes côtés et on faisait plutôt la fête.

Maintenant je dois supporter seul le mal qui me ronge

On dirait que sans vous la douleur est multipliée par mille

Je ne peux qu'observer lentement en hurlant ma douleur le temps qui file

J'absorbe les coups, les insultes et la culpabilité comme une éponge

Et maintenant je ne me sens plus capable d'avancer

Il y en a trop en moi et je suis sur le point d'exploser

Il n'y avait qu'avec vous que je pouvais réellement me confier

Comment leur raconter sans ingnorer le passé?

Un passé merveilleux que je ne veux pas me souvenir

Cela serait une souffrance inutile qui s'ajouterait aux autres tel un dard qui me vise le coeur

Je préfère plonger dans une douce folie qui chasse mes pleurs

Une folie qui me permet de vous faire revenir…

Comme avant je bavarde et plaisante avec vous

Comme avant on prépare en secret les quatre cents coups

Je revis et me remémore ce temps rempli de joie

Semblable à une boucle qui jouerait pour l'éternité juste pour moi

Mon coeur se serre lorsque vous disparaîssez de ma vue comme des fantômes

Je veux venir vous rejoindre là où vous êtes, là dans le passé

Malgré ce qu'on dira je sais que je ne suis pas cinglé

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de nouveau redevenir un mômes

On me murmure que je devrais aller voir un spécialiste

On croit que j'ai un problème et que je pourrais devenir dangeureux

Pourquoi aller voir un homme pour qui je ne serais qu'un nom sur une liste

Alors que vous dépassez n'importe quelles pillules et me rendez plus heureux

Écoutez moi je ne suis pas fou!

Lâchez moi ne m'empêchez pas de rester avec mes amis

Je ne suis pas fou!

Laissez moi avec eux si vous voulez que je reste en vie

J'ai promis…

Je dois veiller sur le fils de mon meilleur ami

Je suis le dernier qui lui reste

Le dernier qui reste….

Cette vérité m'a poignardé le coeur plus fort que dix couteaux affilés

J'ai compris maintenant, compris que je ne vivais que d'illusions

Alors laissez moi partir et je jure de vivre dans le présent et non le passé

Je dois aider un jeune homme qui souffre autant que moi à la maison

Laissez moi partir

Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous pas?

J'ai compris que ma place était là-bas

Avec Harry mais pour ça vous devez me laisser revenir

Écoutez moi

Ne me laissez pas seul autant

Écoutez moi

Sinon je m'enfonce de nouveau dans ce que je redoute maintenant

Je ne veux plus reculer

Je dois vivre dans l'avenir sans porter un regard en arrière

Harry…

Laissez moi le temps de l'aider!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, Moony j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

À la prochaine

Ivy

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

Demoniak Angel : Salut, merci pour ta review et pour tes commentaires supers constructifs. J'espère que tu as vu une différence et qu'elle t'a plu. Laisse-le moi savoir! À la prochaine


End file.
